The Hunger Moon
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: The four clans of TundraClan, SwampClan, PlainsClan, and MountainClan are on the brink of starvation. Only six cats can save them. 'Two from Tundra and Plains. One from each Swamp and Mountain'. Will these six prevail in their quest to save their clans, or will they fail? Find out.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

TundraClan

Leader-Elkstar-tannish colored tom with dark brown ruff fur

Deputy-Nettlestripe-dark gray tom with black stripes

Medicine Cat-Coraltail-pale ginger she-cat with mint green eyes

Warriors-Blazeheart-ginger tom with a long tail

(Apprentice, Nightpaw)

Cloudfoot-white tom with green eyes

Moosewhisker-brown she-cat with brown eye

Snowtalon-white she-cat with gray eyes

(Apprentice, Icepaw)

Pinefeather-brown tom with dark green eyes

(Apprentice, Frostpaw)

Mintleaf-calico she-cat with pale green eyes

Sequoiapetal-long furred silver she-cat with black paws

Mistflower-gray she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Mousepaw)

Leopardpelt-long furred white she-cat with a feathery tail

(Apprentice, Snowpaw)

Gingerblaze-ginger tom with fiery blue eyes

Silverfrost-silver tom with dark silver patches

(Apprentice, Needlepaw)

Antlerclaw-short furred brown tom with deep blue, almost black, eyes

Apprentices-Nightpaw-black tom with amber eyes

Icepaw-silvery white she-cat with sparkling green eyes

Frostpaw-silver she-cat with striking indigo eyes

Mousepaw-small brown tom with white paws

Snowpaw-light gray she-cat with emerald green eyes

Needlepaw-black tom blind in one eye with golden eyes

Queens-Flameclaw-ginger she-cat with black patches, mother of Cloudfoots kits; Whitekit (white and ginger tom), Darkkit (black she-cat with green eyes), and Shadowkit (black and white tom)

Blackheart-black she-cat with a white patch over her heart, mother of Pinefeather's kits; Rabbitkit (small white she-cat with blue eyes), and Fawnkit (fawn brown tabby she-cat)

Elders-Milkeye-blind white she-cat with silver eyes

Hawkflight-golden-brown tabby tom

SwampClan

Leader-Snakestar-brown-and-white tabby tom

(Apprentice, Frogpaw-dark gray tom with green eyes)

Deputy-Vineheart-golden tom with scarred ears

Medicine Cat-Pondspirit-blind ginger tabby she-cat

(Apprentices, Fishpaw-silver she-cat)

Warriors-Lilyleap-three legged ginger she-cat

Padsoul-green eyed brown tom

(Apprentice, Foxpaw-ginger tom with bright yellow eyes)

Squirrelcloud-ginger tom with white patches

Brackenheart-golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Shadowstep-dark gray tom with half of his right forepaw missing

(Apprentice, Tadpolepaw-timid black she-cat with hazel eyes)

Waspwing-yellow she-cat with a black stripe running down her back

Lizardtail-pale brown tom with dark flecks

(Apprentice, Geckopaw-small tawny she-cat with green eyes)

Storkflight-large white tom with a long tail, and long legs

(Apprentice, Nettlepaw-black tabby tom with white stripes)

Cranefeather-lean sandy furred she-cat with a tuft of ginger fur on her head

Queens-Weednose-gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Snakestars kits; Chesnutkit (dark brown she-cat with pale ice blue eyes), Mistkit (light gray tom with yellow eyes), and Tigerkit (gray she-cat with brown stripes)

Elders-Turtlestone-brown tom with brown eyes, former deputy

Dandelioncloud-yellow she-cats with white stripes

PlainsClan

Leader-Grassstar-light brown she-cat with green eyes

Deputy-Buffaloheart-dark brown tom with a tuft of black fur on his head

(Apprentice, Gazellepaw-brown tabby she-cat)

Medicine Cat-Tornadoheart-dark gray she-cat with pale silver eyes

(Apprentice, Eaglepaw-golden-brown tom with a white tail)

Warriors-Tawnylight-calico she-cat with green eyes

Falcontail-small brown tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice,

Firepaw-ginger she-cat with fiery yellow eyes)

Tinyheart-small tawny tom

Applepool-ginger tom with green eyes

(Apprentice, Horsepaw-white tom with gray dapples)

Windflight-green eyed gray tom with a very long tail

Flightwing-brown tabby tom

Shiningblaze-white she-cat with ginger patches and amber eyes

Fallowcloud-dark gray tom with white paws

Swiftheart-black-and-white she-cat long legs

Fireblaze-ginger tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Hawkpaw-tawny brown tom with sky blue eyes)

Queens-Wildflower-calico she-cat, mother of Falcontail's kits; Pepperkit (ginger she-cat with black spots), and Coyotekit (calico tom with green eyes)

Pepperkit (ginger she-cat with black spots), and Coyotekit (calico tom with green eyes)

Elders-Kiteheart-small blind brown she-cat

Goatwing-gray tabby tom with long fur

MountainClan

Leader-Rookstar-brown tabby she-cat

Deputy-Cloudfeather-white she-cat with long claws

(Apprentice, Bushpaw-dark gray tom with leaf green eyes)

Medicine Cat-Hollyfire-very dark gray she-cat with flame green eyes

Warriors-Waterfall-blue-gray tom with blue eyes (this was done intentionally)

Riversoul-gray tom with green eyes

(Apprentice, Lionpaw-yellow she-cat with blue eyes)

Caveheart-gray she-cat with black ears

Wingspirit-ginger tom with blue eyes

Stormfeather-dark gray she-cat with long feathery floor

(Apprentice, Larkpaw-light gray tom)

Stonestorm-dark ginger tom with stormy gray eyes

Lightningheart-yellow furred tom with electric blue eyes

(Apprentice, Canyonpaw-sandy furred she-cat with amber eyes

Graycliff-gray tom with piercing green eyes

Torntail-brown tabby she-cat with a short tail

Berrypetal-ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes

(Apprentice, Furypaw-black tom with one amber eye, and one blue eye)

Queens-Poppyflight-brown she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Waterfalls kits

Streamtalon-blue-gray she-cat with pale amber eyes, mother of Lightningheart's kit; Branchkit (brown tom with pale blue eyes)

Elders-Rootleaf-ginger tom with brown eyes, former Medicine Cat

Iceblaze-white she-cat with orange eyes


	2. Prologue

**me: hey it's me Brightcloud0915. There is a poll for this story. Please vote. It will help the story continue. Also please tell me who your favorite character. And I may accept OCs so please feel free to submit some. And now onto the prologue.**

* * *

Prologue

Silver moonlight shone down in an open clearing. Nothing moved, until suddenly three cats padded out and into the center of the clearing. One was a brown tom with amber eyes. The other two were she-cats. One was a silvery she-cat with green eyes, and the other was a ginger she-cat.

"Squirrelstar, Bearstar how are you?" the silvery she-cat asked. The ginger she-cat smiled. The brown tom grunted much to the amusement of the two she-cats

"I'm fine, what about you Stormstar," the ginger she-cat meowed. The silvery she-cat glanced around before answering.

"I'm fine, but weren't Amberstar and Vixenspirit supposed to meet us here? Where could they be?" Stormstar asked. Bearstar shrugged.

"How should I know?" the brown tom asked, "I'm not their keeper. Anyway here they come now."

The two she-cats looked towards the open moorland. It was true. There was a small brown she-cat followed by a light ginger she-cat. Once the two she-cats saw the other three they quickly bounded over.

"Stormstar, Squirrelstar, Bearstar how are you?" the small brown she-cat asked, her amber eyes gleaming.

"I'm fine," Stormstar meowed. Amberstar let out a purr, and then looked expectantly at Squirrelstar.

"I'm fine too, but Bearstar hasn't said a word until he saw you," Squirrelstar said with laughter. Bearstar glared at the ginger she-cat.

"It's good to see you brother. I've missed you," Amberstar meowed. Bearstar smiled at his younger sister. When they had been living Amberstar, at that time Ambersoul, had given up her life in TundraClan to go to PlainsClan. She had been happy there and had quickly risen to the position of leader.

"And you too sister. But what did you call us hear for? It must be serious," Bearstar said. Amberstar nodded, and beckoned Vixenspirit over.

"It is, you see Vixenspirit had a vision over a moon ago. She only just told me a few days ago. Vixenspirit tell the others what you saw," Amberstar meowed to her former medicine cat.

"I saw all of the clans. They looked well at the start of this vision, but it soon changed. They started to look thin, too thin. They were starving, and soon started dying in this vision. Our clans will starve if we don't do something. With this vision I received what I believe to be a prophecy that will stop the clans from dying," Vixenspirit said, "'Two from Tundra, and from Plains. One from Swamp and Mountain. Six to stop the moon of hunger. They must prevail for if they should fail death shall reign forever more.'"

"We must do something to stop this," Stormstar said, "So Vixenspirit are you saying that Squirrelstar, and I have to choose one cat from our clans, and Amberstar and Bearstar have to pick two?"

Vixenspirit nodded, "Of that I'm sure. We must pick a cat to tell them. One from each respective clan. Please hurry and find the ones to go."

….

A golden tom padded through the undergrowth listening for the sound of prey. Hearing nothing he sighed and went to turn around and head back to camp. Suddenly a rustling noise reached his ears. It was much too noisy to be prey. He spun around ready to face anything.

A figure suddenly leaped out of the bushes at the golden tom, taking him by surprise and knocking him over. A paw shot up into the air claws unsheathed, and then came down fast and true, striking the golden tom in the throat. The tom's attacker bounded away as the tom let out a shriek of pain. The attacker smiled, knowing that they had completed their grisly task.

The golden tom lay unmoving in a puddle of his own blood. His eyes glassy and staring after his attacker with disbelief. Two cats skidded to a stop as they reached the dead cat. One was a pale brown tom with darker flecks, and the other was a small tawny she-cat with green eyes.

"Who is it Lizardtail?" the tawny she-cat meowed. Lizardtail stood in shock.

"Geckopaw go and get Snakestar and hurry," Lizardtail ordered his apprentice. Geckopaw nodded and raced back towards the direction of camp.

"Oh Vineheart. Who could have done this brother? Who hated you this badly, to just up and kill you?" Lizardtail wailed at his dead brother, "I'll get you home. I promise you Vineheart, I promise."


End file.
